


Gavin wants a threesome

by Ekusas00



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bad Dirty Wrong, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kept!AU, Kept!JeremyAU, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Respawn universe, Stockholm Syndrome, Temporary Character Death, oh boy, where to begin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekusas00/pseuds/Ekusas00
Summary: This is a Bad Dirty Wrong fic inspired by @wrenseroticlibrary and the Kept!Jeremy au. Looks I’m just gonna say it. Gavin kills Jeremy who respawns and then forces him to fuck his own corpse. If you don’t want to read exactly that, then don’t read it.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free
Kudos: 12





	Gavin wants a threesome

It starts off with a suggestion from Gavin, and almost innocent statement when compared to what Jeremy normally hears. “You know Jeremy, I’d love to have a threesome with you.”  
Gavin was cuddled up to him, deceptively relaxed for the amount of power he had over Jeremy at any given moment. In bed like this, it could almost seem like they were an ordinary couple, just two boyfriends laying together after a long day. With Gavin it was easier to pretend. It was easier, but Jeremy could never forget how he got here, how the Fakes treat him, how he’s kept here.  
“Uh yeah Gav? Did you have anyone in particular in mind?” Jeremy can’t look at him, not if he wants to keep his nerves hidden. He suspects his gulp gives him away though. As long as it’s not Ryan, he thinks he could survive it. Or maybe Michael, Gavin can really rile Michael up in a way that is never pleasant for Jeremy.  
“I already told you Jeremy, I want a threesome with YOU.” That really didn’t make sense to Jeremy but it was late and he’d had a long day, even being forced to act as a pillow by one of his captors couldn’t keep him awake for much longer.  
“Yeah sure thing Gavin, sounds good.” Jeremy could just manage to mumble out as he was falling asleep, not noticing the sly grin spreading across the Golden Boys face.  
The next day is when things come to a head, Gavin coming up behind him, grabbing his arm leading him, luring him to his bed. Gentle kisses turns to light pushing until before Jeremy knows what’s happening he’s laying under Gavin, clothes thrown who knows where. Hands wandering up and down his sids, sliding up to pinch a nipple, sliding down to skirt around his cock and squeeze at his meaty thighs. Compared to what the rest of the crew has been doing to him lately this is tame. It’s that thought that starts to worry Jeremy, even by Gavins standards he’s being exceptionally nice, barely leaving scratches and not even breaking skin when he’s bitten. It’s almost a relief when the cockring is worked onto the base of his dick, if the gentle treatment was just to get him pliant enough for the edging torture that’s surely to come. So when Gavin takes out the knife Jeremy is so taken off guard he almost yells. Almost but not quite, he’s learned by now that drawing the attention of anyone nearby is never a good idea.   
Gavin must notice his sudden panic because he leaned over, sugar sweet words flowing like blood from the small cut he’d opened on Jeremy’s cheek.  
“Now love, settle down. This will be over before you know it and we can move onto the fun part yeah? You just relax now sweetheart.” Despite the calming words the knife slicing through Jeremy’s throat fills him with such terror, unable to breathe choking on blood that won’t stop coming. It’s mere minutes before he’s waking up in the respawn machine, jerking his new body up like waking from a nightmare. It’s Jack that’s waiting for him, like this death was planned. So it’s Jack who helps him up and guide him back to Gavins room without a word. Back to where he was just murdered.

The shock of seeing his own corpse is almost more than Jeremy can take, stumbling backwards and heaving into the corner. Jeremy had never thought about what happened to his body when they killed him, and now coming face to face with it quite literally, he felt wrong. Seeing his face, his blood, on that, that corpse. It was wrong. And Gavin was just standing there, slight smile on his face, not a care in the world, knife nowhere to be seen. Like he hadn’t just slit Jeremy’s throat and held him as he bled out. Gavin takes him by the shoulders, gentle grip and calm facade ruined by the force used to push Jeremy to the bed, to shove him half on top of the steadily cooling body that rests there.  
“I told you Jeremy, I wanted to have a threesome with you” Jeremy’s frozen on the bed, holding himself stock still and tense over clammy pale skin. Gavin looks more dangerous than he’s ever seen him, and it has nothing to do with the blood staining his expensive shirt. “Now why don’t you be a good lad and give me a show yeah?” Despite the teasing tone it is very clearly a command. “Why don’t you give it a kiss huh? Do it for me love?” Gavin was still just standing there, watching. He knew he would be obeyed.


End file.
